darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 4
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Shark’s Logs Category:Road Runners’s Logs Category:Sludge’s Logs Category:Optimus Prime’s Logs 1/13/2012 06:17 PM 4.0.0 Edge of Iacon's Dome The shaking continues, growing rather more violent, before a huge creature thomps its' way into view. Towering over the heads of many Autobots, it was making a line towards Road Runner. Perhaps by chance really. A headlight on its'... head... shone down from above. Road Runner hmmms, tilting her head again. What an odd thing...like some kind of walking lighthouse it seems. It defiantly needs some adjustment though..maybe springs on its feet, so they don't thump as much. Shark steps out of the dome and peers around, a smirk appearing when he spots the Dinobot. "There you are Sludge." he calls out toward the towering figure. The dinobot continues to thump towards the buildings now, and pauses as it peers down at Shark, blinking "Hello Shark!" he booms fearlessly, tail swinging side to side "What you here for? " he asks, not even noticing Road Runner for her stillness Road Runner hmmms, and sits there still as she looks back and forth between the two of them. Shark moves toward the guard gate, "Got guard training to do so I can do that duty when needed. Ironhide should be out here somewhere." he looks around and spots Road Runner. "Huh." Sludge turns his long neck towards Road Runner, blinking a few times "Who That??" he asks, in his booming voice. Road Runner gets to her feet, dusting off her hands a bit. She then stretches her arms out, and slowly starts to walk over. Shark cocks his head, "Don't know Sludge. Must be a new recruit." Sludge turns to peer at Road Runner, his head swinging closer to her now, despite being a distance away from his body "Who you??" He demands. Road Runner hmmms, as she thumbs at herself..then points at Shark and Sludge. Sludge blinks "You is not Shark or me. You is you. So Who is you?" Shark puts his hands to his hips, considering. "That's Sludge, I'm Shark." he offers, "Surely you can talk?" Road Runner shrugs a bit, and gives a little wave in greeting. Sludge frowns, his pointed teeth visible for a moment. Then he looks at Shark "Maybe she broken." Shark idly taps his fingers on his hips, sizing the femme up, "Not one for subtlety are you Sludge?" he asks. Sludge blinks and looks at Shark. Then twists his neck to peer at his body. And then back again "... You Shark am funny at times." he remarks. Road Runner frowns a bit, and shakes her head. Shark chuckles, "Yeah, I'm hilarious." he remarks, sarcasm.. got to love it. He reaches into his subspace to withdraw a data pad. "Let's see if we can find out who the lady is eh since she's being so quiet about it." Sludge guesses as he looks back at road Runner "Maybe she shy!" Road Runner hmmms, and starts laughing without sound. She then shakes her head, and smiles. Shark taps on the data pad, looking through the database for known recruits. Sludge glares at Road Runner, snorting out a little bit of hot smoke "What you laughing at?? Not At Sludge!" he barks. Shark ah has softly, "Here we go." then a look up at the Dinobot, "Calm down big bot, this here is Road Runner.. yes?" Road Runner points at Sludge, and does the silent laugh again. Making motions in front of her with her hands like smoke puffs. Turning to Shark, she nods while laying a finger to the side of her nose. Sludge growls at Road Runner, lifting one distant foot to stomp hard on the metal ground, making medium sized stones jump "You NO laugh at me!" he growls, actual bits of fire escaping his mouth as he got riled up, Shark's instruction not listened to. Shark frowns at the Dinobot, "Hey now. She probably isn't laughing at you mech so calm down already. Honestly." he shakes his head a bit, "Making such assumptions is not cool." Road Runner looks at Sludge, then back to Shark as she thumbs back at Sludge making the swirling crazy motion at the side of her head. Sludge hisses loudly now, his sides starting to vent oxygen into them as he stomps another foot "Me know what those motions mean! Sludge am NOT crazy!" he booms at the top of his lungs. Shark frowns a hint at the femme now, "No he's not." a grimace at the loud yell, "Not a good start you two." he remarks. Road Runner points at Sludge as she looks to Shark, in a..he started it look. Making an opening and closing motion with her hand several times. Sludge growls again at Road Runner, starting to loom threateningly as he takes a few shuddering steps forwards "Me not say anything bad about you! You do nothing but say nothing and insult Sludge!" then a confused pause as though that didn’t seem... logical to him Shark steps to get in the way of the larger Dinobot, "Back down Sludge. This will so go on report if you harm another Autobot." Road Runner crosses her arms in front of her again, frowning a bit...she then holds out her hand in front of her, waggling her finger back and forth. Sludge growls again as Shark steps into the way. It took two more steps before he could come to a stop, each leg easily as thick as Shark "Me Sludge not care! She insult Sludge!" he barks at Shark, somehow stopped by the mech despite being able to easily -literally- walk over him. Shark's exposes every last sharp, pointy tooth in his mouth as he looks up at the towering figure of the Dinobot. "Need thicker armor if a simple gesture gets you this riled up Sludge. Now back off. I will not warn you again." Sludge hisses as his head drops, the headlamp turning on again as he bares his own longer teeth back at Shark. "Have thickest armor on PLANET! That not mean she insult others just because!" Road Runner rubs her fingers together as if playing the universe smallest violin. She then turns, and moves back over to her spot sitting down again. Shark isn't backing down, optics having to darken to adjust to for the light. "I didn't mean literally. What I meant was if you get that easily offended then you need to grow yourself a set of titanium torsion bars and realize your actions have consequences." Sludge growls "And you Autobots say you respect each other." he stomps again, this time the ground buckling somewhat under the force. Road Runner hmms as she listens to the conversation. Small minded people...hmm, she brings up her hand again in front of her, as she looks down her arm. Opening and closing her fingers, in the classic Kids In the Hall, crushing your head maneuver on Sludge Shark growls right back, "Guess what Sludge, it goes two ways. You presumed she's laughing at you. Fine. I'll step aside, you do whatever, get me and you into trouble cuz I'm supposed to stop you from being stupid." Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Shark's roll fails! At that, Sludge lets out a howl, and his head comes up... and moves OVER shark as a gout of flame is sent in Road-Runner's direction, the white hot fire spewing out of him at full attack. Sludge picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Road Runner's agility. Sludge's roll succeeds! Shark frowns at the Dinobot steps over him and that sound of flame makes his fuel run cold a moment. "Oh.. this is so going to look bad on my report." he mutters, spinning on his heel and comming over Bot channels. "Medical to the front gates stat!" presuming that RR is about to be royally toasted. Road Runner jumps up to her feet, as she lets out a *Beep Beep* She runs along the wall, trying to stay ahead of the fire. The Dinobot roars, enraged as he starts to CHASE Road Runner, passing right over Shark now. He couldn’t go up the wall, but he could follow it, and his long neck allowed him a good height advantage as he pursued, like the greyhound after the rabbit. A very big greyhound, the ground shaking constantly now. Inside the base, Ratchet crankly called back, asking what the problem was, even while moving to arrive. Shark moves to get out from underfoot, after all Sludge isn't really looking where he's stepping! "Sludge has got full fire going and it out for fuel!" he yells into the comm. "What... WHO is he after? " comes the radioed response. "Where's Grimlock? Road Runner keeps running.... serpentine back and forth...trying to use speed against the walking mountain. Surely he can't turn on a dime...*beep beep* Is it getting hot or what. Shark is out of harm’s way, as security forces are no doubt scrambling to figure out how to deal with an enraged Dinobot. "I've no clue where he is or how to find him." he comms back, "And it's Road Runner he's after." "Slaggit. And where's a Decepticon when you need them. " mutters the repairmech as he continues to drive that way. Sludge meanwhile, continues to chase after road Runner. With a slight surge of speed, he slams into the wall, trying to knock her right off it! And she does fall, waffling her arms around she loses her traction and falls off the wall. Of course all walls tend to have two sides, and wouldn't you know it, she falls down the wall on the far side from Sludge. "GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE!" booms the Dinobot as he stretches his neck over the wall to peer at her, glaring as the searchlight... searches. More flames gout out downwards, merely spraying the area entirely. Sludge picks up the dicebag and rolls -3+(his dexterity) against Road Runner's agility. Sludge's roll fails CRITICALLY! *KABOOM* Sludge's head disappears in a fiery explosion. SOMETHING just went wrong for the Dinobot, and it will be a few moments before it clears enough to see if he lived. The Autobot leader had heard the comm traffic and ran for the gates from his office. His optics narrow as he sees what is going on, "Stand down!" he commands in a loud and authoritative voice as the mech can manage. Shark jumps a bit at that yell, "Thank Primus." he mutters, spotting the Prime. Road Runner still behind the wall, the yelling has stopped for the moment at least. Then the large explosion....Shark must have shot the bigger mech to get him to stop. Very brave... she waits a few moments, before peering up over the top of the wall. Shark looks up at the smoke cloud, "That.. sounded bad." Shaking his head a few times, Sludge blinks, his gold-plated armor now blackened all around his hip. HIs neck had split open just under his jaw, a few pipes spitting fire and vapors as he swayed his head side to side ".. Nrrrgh... Me head hurt..." then he pauses, blinking at road Runner "YOU!" he booms, though he doesn’t flame on again. Optimus moves toward the behemoth, "I said stand down!" he calls out again, "You are going to the brig for your actions, right after the medics fix you." Road Runner points at herself in a me fashion, then shakes her head pointing at Sludge. Waving her hands in front of her, in a no no...I didn't do that...as she looks for Shark. Sludge turns his head around to glower at Optimus "She insult Sludge. Many times!" he barks at that, puffing out smoke "She not stop, even when Sludge tell her not to. SHE go to brig too then!" Shark shakes his head and sighs. Sludge swishes his tail again in frustration as he looks from Optimus to Road Runner, then back "Everyone knows you not insult Dinobot. That is for Decepticons." he glances to Shark "Right?" Optimus intones, "The security feeds will tell me a lot. As will any witnesses to this." a significant look toward Shark. "Go to repair bay to get fixed Sludge. I'll deal with your accusations with the offending party." Shark erms, ducking his head a bit as he gets that look. "Yes sir." he notes, then a little frown at the Dinobot. Sludge growls a little bit at that, his head wobbling back and forth still as he rumbles "Me ask her stop. She didn’t. She keep saying Sludge insane." stubbornly refusing to move at first, before starting to take one or two steps, not at all sheepish or repentant. Road Runner shakes her head, having not said anything. She watches the walking mountain start to go before pulling herself up. Optimus points toward Iacon, "I will speak with her. Repair bay. Now." Sludge growls at Optimus, glowering at him as he turns to stalk off, grumbling something about "Grimlock' and 'lucky' and other such unhappy things, making sure to swing his tail a little dangerously close to where Road Runner was now. He stomped, as well. Shark approaches the Prime as he watches Sludge stalk off like a child. "She doesn't talk sir." the mech notes. As the tail swings near her, a little too close for comfort. The stomp catches her off guard and she falls to the ground....just laying there a moment. Optimus looks at Shark a long moment, then nods. Moving over to Road Runner and offering her a hand. "Then you will need to write up just what happened for me to read over while Shark tells me his side of things. Understood?" Road Runner hmmms, and takes the offered hand up. She then has to dust herself off again, doing a decent job. Flicking a speck of dust off her one arm, she seems happy for the moment. Looking back to Prime, making a writing motion with an invisible pen. She then makes the classic Michelle Tanner, you got it dude hand gesture. Shark inclines his head a bit and peers at RR, then looks toward the Prime. "Unfortunately sir, since she cannot or refuses to speak, the Dinobot took gestures of hers as offensive. She did indeed indicate him being crazy and seemed to be amused for some reason as well. Why she did those things, only she can elaborate upon." Optimus offers RR a data pad to write upon as he listens to Shark's words, "I see. THank you Shark." Sludge meets Ratchet halfway to the medbay, stomps right over him (not on him though) and goes to sulk in a large bay while repaired. Road Runner takes the offered pad, and moves back to her original starting spot once again. Sitting down she begins to write, occasionally looking off into space.